Mincemeat
by maxipawz49
Summary: All she tried to do was help. She didn't mean to ruin it all. Is this really worth taking a life? (Rated T for suspenseful scenes)


Sarah woke in darkness. Her head spun. 'What happened?', she thought to herself. Her world appeared in the form of flying colors and disfigured shapes. As she regained consciousness, as the room she lied within came into view, she came to realize that she was in the kitchen. But why? Why was her memory faint? The last she could remember was…

…the pot.

He found out.

_"What's there to eat?" Sarah mumbled to herself as she wandered into the kitchen. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and her stomach was already prepared to eat itself. Chef was nowhere to be seen. Perfect! Now she could help herself. As she hurried to the fridge, she froze. Something rumbled behind her. Looking back, the stove was on. A large rusty pot sat upon it. Soup! What luck! By observation of the boiling liquid, it looked fresh. Very fresh. A little taste won't hurt. Sarah picked up a ladle and filled it with the soup. She pressed it to her lips as a little soup rushed into her mouth. The very taste of the soup caused her to coil back. "Ick, there's no taste to it!" She whined. Of course, what was she expecting? Chef's soups are usually rather bland. Their only point was to fill your stomach. No true enjoyment out of it. Perhaps she could change that?_

_Sarah began scoping the kitchen for flavored ingredients. She found a variety of spices, picking them out mainly for their clever names. Harissa, Saffron, Vegeta, Jerk Spice…ha! Jerk Spice! That sums up Chef's attitude quite nice. Quite a generous amount of that was poured in. After a few more spices and a cup full of sugar, she stirred the pot and eagerly sipped her new creation…_

_Yeah, not the best thing she made._

And let's just say Chef did not approve of this. Sarah could now recall her legs pushing her as fast as she could as she tried to hurry down the hallways to avoid the chef. She must have taken a nasty spill, and the chef probably decided not to kill her…yet.

"Ah, so you finally woke up?"

Such a bitter voice Chef has. His low, growling tone pierced Sarah's ears. Sarah turned to see Chef sitting upon a counter, polishing a sharp butcher's knife. "So, Sarah," he began speaking in a casual tone, "Today, I was making some of my homemade soup. My mother gave me that recipe." "That's…wonderful!" Sarah tried playing along, but she knew it was hopeless. "One minute. One minute, I had my eyes off that pot. And something terrible happened to it."

"What happened to it..?"

"It became CONTAMINATED! Now…who in the right mind would do that?"

"Um…it was probably a Dead Body. Yeah, those! They always think everything tastes bland, so they try to help. But…since they're dead, they can't really taste at all, heh."

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. You have such a creative mind when it comes to worming your way out of situations like these. But not today, lovely, because I have yet to try more of my mother's recipes."

"Oh..? And what would they be?"

"Oh, legs, thighs, ribs, breasts, all topped off with the freshest organ juice-I mean, gravy you could find!" He chuckled, leaping off the counter. "And this is the perfect opportunity to use some freshly delivered meat. This'll teach anyone not to mess with my cooking!"

Sarah screamed, watching as Chef began treading towards her. She wanted to move, but her body was limp, burning with pain. She was nothing but a sitting duck now, screaming aimlessly. No, she could not stand to think of Chef, hell-bent on tearing her limb from limb with that blade. Her life was flashing before her. Perhaps this really was the end…

_SLAM_

The kitchen doors flung open.

"KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" A familiar voice shrieked, following with a loud _BANG!_There was a gasping noise as Chef began to stumble about. The knife, painted with blood drippings, slipped from his hands, landing blade first in front of Sarah. After a moment of stillness, Chef's body tumbled limply to the floor. His fading red eyes pierced Sarah's before they faded within his hidden face.

What in the hotel has happened?

Sarah could hear the soft sobs and hurried footsteps of a male. Chef's body was dragged to the side as the man dropped to his knees in front of Sarah. She instantly recognized him.

"C-cact..us.."

"Shhhhhh, don't say a word, baby." The man scooped Sarah up in her arms and held her tightly against his chest. "You look terrible." He sobbed.

"Gunman…" Sarah finished. How did he know she was in danger? "I thought…you were…going.." "I changed my mind. I couldn't leave you. I was too worried for your safety. And look, just what I feared. I knew that chef was nothing but death waiting to happen.." Cactus Gunman continued on, but Sarah began to lose her focus. The cactus must have realized this, and Sarah soon felt herself up in the air, clinging to her man's chest as he carried her away. She never felt so scared…so aching…so dizzy in her life.

But worst of all, she was still hungry.


End file.
